The present invention relates to an electric hotplate with a hotplate body which, on its undersurface remote from the cooking surface, is provided with at least one heating resistor embedded in an insulating material and with a thermal cutout, which has a casing located in the central area of the hotplate body with a switch and a rod-like temperature sensor acting thereon and projecting over the casing in the vicinity of the heating resistor.
The casing of the temperature sensor of such electric hotplates serving as a base for the switch part is made from electrically insulating material which, as a result of the very high thermal stresses, must be of very high quality and is usually a ceramic material. This material is difficult to shape and also expensive. Except for the passage of the temperature sensor and connecting lugs, the thermal cutout casing of known electric hotplates is closed and generally the assembly side of the casing is covered with a flat cover, e.g. fixed by means of a rivet. Therefore the live switch parts are reliably covered and advantageous effects are obtained for many applications. However, for other applications this thermal cutout construction is too expensive and the ventilation of the casing too limited. If the casing cover is located on the underside of the casing, in the case of damage the latter can drop onto a cover on the underside of the hotplate body and cause damage.
The problem of the invention is to provide an electric hotplate of the aforementioned type, which ensures improved and simplified manufacture of the thermal cutout.